The Sibling's Talk
by Nemui Neko-chan
Summary: Summary: AU. Short Conversation between Kira and Cagalli. Cagalli gave an advice to Kira for Lacus's Birthday gift, which will bring "another" conversation. KiraCaga, Slight AsuCaga and KiRaku. NOT INCEST.


**Disclaimer: I don't own MS Gundam Seed/Destiny series.**

**Pairing: KiraCaga. Slightly Asucaga and KiRaku. NOT INCEST**

**Warning: AU, Grammatical errors, little adult content, OOCness, Typo(s). Un-Beta-Ed**

**A/N: An Amateur writer makes her first fic in this fandom. I would like to make AsuCaga's fic but don't know why, this idea just flashed out of my head. Hope you'll like it.**

**Summary: Short Conversation between Kira and Cagalli. Cagalli gave an advice to Kira for Lacus's Birthday gift, which will bring "another" conversation.**

* * *

**The Sibling's Talk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cagalli Hibiki was sleeping peacefully in her bed, even the Sun's rays caressing her angelic face wouldn't wake her up. Until someone knocked on her door's room, interrupted her 'romantic' dream with her navy blue haired boyfriend and shouted.

"Cagalli!"

"…"

"Open the door!" Another knocks and more loud.

"…"

She groaned and buried her face on her soft pillow; when she trying to go back to sleep come another shouted.

"If you don't open this damn door, I'll swear…"

"You'll what? Kira, for _Haumea_ sake this is Sunday." come her lazy answer, still not opened her eyes.

"Cagalli, please open the door, I need your help." Now his voice sounds like pleading.

'_Where's mom and dad when I need them'_, she thought. '_Ahh, I forgot they when to a business trip this early morning'_ The Hibikis couple always going to business trip, holiday even honeymoon and left the siblings behind.

_Honeymoon?_

Yes, even they were married for twenty years old but they were not shamed to shown their affection to each other. '_It was just for 'Showy' thing'_, which was Cagalli's thought and for Kira, '_It was 'Sappy and Mushy' thing_.'

Silently, the blonde girl cursed them for leaving her behind with her annoying twin brother.

"Could it wait? It's ten in the morning and I'll repeat it again, it's SUNDAY!" Kira already aware that in Sunday his blonde sister would not come out from her room before noon, but the brunette had no patience. Then he knocks the door and shouted and shouted again and again. Lazily, she come out of her queen size bed with just her PJ's plus her messy hair and opened of the door.

"Kira! Are you crazy!? You're tried to break my innocent door and wake up our neighbors?" she almost shouted out when she opening the door and revealed her grinned brother in front of her room.

"It was your fault, not opened the door soon." A vein popped out in Cagalli's head.

"Uh-uh, so that was my fault! Honestly, what do you want!? You've five minute to explain it!" Crossing her arm in front her chest, trying to find out what her crybaby brother wants.

"Uuhmm..."

"…..Yes?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"It's about…"

"….about?" he lowered his head down.

"…ehmm" Unfortunately, Cagalli was not one of most impatient person in the world when her lovely Sunday morning being disturbed.

_Twitch_

"About what!?" tapping her foot impatiently.

"Lacus..." his voice almost a whisper when mentioned the pink princess's name.

"Uh-huh... Lacus! What about her?"

"…"

"You're lost" Cagalli almost turn around if Kira not grabbed her arm.

"Wait Cags, okay I'll tell you. But, can I coming first!?" Cagalli nodded, moving her heel back to her room after Kira released her arm and following her behind.

Make himself comfortable in couch as lowered his head; sit across him, in the edge of her bed, her hazel orbs waiting patiently for her purple orb's brother to speak again.

'_It's must be really serious'_, she thought. '_What happen to Lacus? Was she sick? Got Accident maybe?_ _Or about their relationship?'_

Raise her right hand to her chin. _For Haumea sake, their start dating just three month ago? Was Lacus cheated on him? Or Kira was?'_ Shook her head '_na-ah, No Way.'_

Raised his head, opened his mouth. "It's about Lacus's birthday; I don't know what gift I should give for her?" Her jaw almost dropped. "Excuse me, can you repeat it again Kira?" Give the blonde one of his sweetest smile that can make any girl fall for him but her.

"You're Lacus's best friend, right? You've should know what was she like! Since her birthday only the day after tomorrow so I want to hear your advices, _bla bla bla_ ….." Hazel orb widened. Unfortunately, the brunette didn't realize the dark aura emerging around his sister body.

"KIRA HIBIKI! Just give her damn PINK ROSES, PINK BARBIE with KEN if you like, PINK DRESS, PINK CAKE with PINK CANDLES on top of it, another PINK HARO even PINK GUNDAM! Now, you already heard my GOD DAMN advices so GET LOST!"

Still have smile on his lips, he told his sister. "B-but… Cags, it's so 'common'. Well, except _Barbie_ and _Ken_ thing, though that was a good idea. Then, How about a date? How about dinner? Surprise little party? Or _bla bla bla_ …."

Second vein popped out of her blonde head; narrowed her hazel eyes and give her brother if-you-already-have-a-plan-why-you-bothering-me glare.

Smirks flashed out from her pink lips. "How about you and your girlfriend had unforgettable sex? That will be a wonderful gift ever!" as she clapped her hands.

"That was a good id – w-what a minute, s-s-sex!?" His jaws dropped and the purple orb widened after heard her sister new idea.

"For _Haumea_ sake Cagalli How could you –" before he finished, his sister cut him off.

"What!? You the one who've ask, don't tell me you didn't do _that_?"

_Blushed_

"Wha-what of course not!" crossed her arm over her chest, her eyebrow raised questioned. "You don't want _it_ with Lac – "

Blushing hard the seventeen years old lad answered nervously. "N-no... It's n-not like t-that. I d-do want to b-but… I d-don't wha … AAaarrgghh! Why do we have a _conversation_ like this? This is embarrassing,"

"For your information _mister_, we're already seventeen; not to mention we're an adult and mature. There's no need to embarrassing! Beside I'm sure Lacus will please too." Evil smirks come out from Cagalli's lips.

"D-don't c-compared our relationship with yours! You and Athrun just living in Sin. I don't even want to know what the hell you guys doing in yours locked room when our parent not at home."

It was true really embarrassed when the brunette passing by his twin sister room, when he heard a moaned, screamed each other name with pleasured.

"Didn't you ever realize that you're big brother still around." Closing his face with both of his hands. "W-wha.. b-but..! Why in the world you bring Athrun? It's about you and Lacus!"

They're both blushing hard now.

"I'll text Lacus!" as she stands up from her bed and reached out her gold cell phone in desk beside her bed.

"You're doing what!?" he also stands up when Cagalli finished text some message to Kira's girlfriend.

Before he could do anything that will screwed up Cagalli's plan, his phone rang. Pull out his blue cell phone of his pants pocket, it's a text message.

_Okay, I'll hope you not disappointed _. It was the pink princess's answer.

He raised his eyebrow before give her sister what-the-hell-you-told-her glare.

"I told her that you asked her out in her birthday's day and asked her to wear something revealing and sexy" his purple eyes widened and groaned.

"You were doing WHAT!?"

"Seriously Kira, it just s-s-se –"

"Hold it right there _my dear twin_ not to mention _my evil sister_. I don't want to hear it anymore.'' Shook his head as he closed his both ears with his both hands.

Sighed, his evil sister continued, "How about called Athrun, he will help you since this is your first time" big grinned across the blonde face, make the brunette more flustered with embarrassed.

He couldn't take it anymore, with that he left his sister room.

Before completely out of Cagalli's room, His sister called him out. Turn around questioned by his sister voice. Step forward to the brunette.

Raised her brother right hand with her hand; she's put something into Kira's palm before he's even realized what 'the thing' that his sister gave him.

"What was th – " unfinished with his question, the golden locks girl already slammed hard her door room right in front his face. Purple orbs widened when looked to his palm.

His sister gave 'this' thing.

His little sister gave 'this' thing.

His lovely little sister gave him a 'C' thing and pills.

_Pill? _He thought as raised his eyebrows. "And... Kira, those pills are for Lacus. Give it to her tomorrow; she knows what kind of pill it is." Come shouted from the locked room_. _

'_I know that I should really asked Milly about this'_, the groaned brunette thought as he left the Hibiki's Residence with frustrated look.

'_Sigh, and that was an efficiently way to kick yours brother ass away',_ Hazel orbs girl thought._ 'I should think about that earlier thought I won't admit in front of Kira's face, it was so embarrassing_.'

Before back to her slumber, her cell phone rang. Smile across her pink lips when she saw her emerald eyes boyfriend's name flashed out in the screen.

"Hello …"

"_Hi to you too, my princess. Wow, I never thought you rise so earlier!"_

"How did you know I already wake up?"

"_Lover Instinct…!"_ She could feel his grinned.

"It's all because the cry baby brother of mine, He was disturbing me with unimportant thing!" she said with annoying voice as she heard his laughter from the other line.

_"So… He's not at home right now?"_ asked the blue haired man.

"Yeah!" she replied him with her innocent voice.

"…"

"Athrun…?"

"…" A mischievously smile across Athrun's lips.

"Athrun, are you still th – "

Before finished her question the emerald eyes man interrupted her, _"Princess, wear something sexy! I'll be there a second…!"_

Blushing hard, she answered him almost shouted, "ATHRUN, YOU'RE PERVERT…!" with that, he hung up.

**END**

* * *

A/N: Poor Kira. LOL. XD. Finished this a half of a day. _Sigh_. I supposed to post it at Lacus's Birthday. Anyway, Happy Birthday Lacus Clyne. Sorry everyone with my English and Grammar. Really not familiar with it but practice make perfect, right? Read and Review Please. Constructive critics would be accepted but no flaming.

Many Thanks,

Nel. ^o^)9


End file.
